Bloody Americans
by Chrisgocountyjr
Summary: When two American teenagers discover their strange, supernatural powers, they are taken to Hogwarts to help further develop those powers and get caught up in the fight against Voldemort, and are also caught in romances they never anticipated. Please Read
1. First Death

A/N I really don't know how this story is going to turn out, so please Read & Review! Thanx!

Brief Description: Chris and Sarah are two American teenagers who have discovered that they have strange powers. Chris appears to be psychic and Sarah has learned to exert rudimentary control over clouds and the weather. The siblings have been testing the limits of their powers, making sure to keep them a secret from everyone they know.

Chapter 1: First Death

Mist swirled around their ankles as they walked through still night. They hiked up a path they had known all their lives. The night was dark, and the moon new. Cirrus clouds tattered the sky like tissue paper. Their footsteps were muffled dimly by the heavy fog. The wet, dewy grass seeped in between their bare feet, sending shivers up each of their backs.

Sarah strode slightly behind Chris, following his footprints, making her way up the steep incline. They walked in silence. They were here for a purpose.

They reached the top of the incline and each took their proper seats, Chris at one side of the grassy plateau and Sarah at the other. They sat facing each other.

"Sarah," Chris asked, annoyed with her antics "do you mind clearing the space a bit? This stupid fog is freezing!" Chris sighed, exasperated. He knew that she had created the fog to annoy him. He had glimpsed the clear night sky outside the bubble of fog.

Sarah grinned and swiped her hand down, in a cutting motion. The fog slowly disappeared. "I'm sorry," she giggled, "But I couldn't help it. I'm getting better, you know! That's the first time I've been to hold fog for that long! And anyway, it's not like anyone could see us…"

"Yeah…" Chris grinned ruefully. Sarah seemed to be so much more carefree. She didn't seem to grasp the situation they were in. If anyone found out… he shuddered.

Chris shook his head and turned his attention to a single blade of grass. Concentrating, he reached forward with his mind. With the invisible hands of his psyche, he grasped the blade and yanked it free. He steadily held out his real hand, as if beckoning for the blade. Slowly, it started towards him, gliding through the air.

On the edge of his conscious he heard his younger sister say, "I'll just start practicing, then, I guess." She was obviously feeling snubbed at having been ignored.

Chris gritted his teeth as his sister started to sing, 'Shut up, Sarah!' he thought. The grass floating towards him wavered, then sped towards him. "Ach!" he shouted as the grass flew past his hand and into his now open mouth.

"Chris," came Sarah's voice across the way, "you shouldn't eat grass, you know, it's bad for you!"

Chris spit out the tangy green and bit his tongue not to answer. Sarah had been like this ever since the end of school. He knew she wasn't like this with her friends… but then again, if everyone acted as err… eccentric as she did sometimes… well, the results wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, a scream woke him from his thoughts. It was his sister. She was thrashing furiously at a man in a dark cloak. He held her hands and had gagged her mouth. Chris looked around himself, more people in dark cloaks had appeared. Chris quickly assessed the situation; three against two, not good, but they could probably take them.

"Let go of her!" Chris shouted. The person just laughed. He wheeled around, his fists balled, ready to take the others. One of them took out a thin stick. _What is he going to do? Beat me with a twig?_ thought Chris.

The persons deep voice echoed across the hilltop, "Avada-" But he was cut off. Because at that moment, with a loud crack, three _more_ people appeared, each carrying sticks.

With a wave of the stick, one person, an old man, shouted, "_Expelliarmus_".

Chris watched with wide eyes as the people waved the sticks, shouted words, and somehow stunned the black-cloaked men. Chris blinked his eyes only once, wondering whether someone possibly slipped some vodka into his milk at lunch, then realized he had completely forgotten about Sarah. 'Boy is she gonna' kill me!'

He just saw the man carrying Sarah disappear down the hill. He ran after them, which wasn't that hard, considering his sister fought like a wildcat, screaming and trying to get her nails into any pressure points.

He pounded down the hill, quickly gaining ground. He grimaced and narrowed his eyes.

The girl was struggling more than expected. The dark cloaked man stumbled and tripped as he felt a hard force connect with his lower back. Suddenly, he was being pummeled from all directions by an invisible, force.

Sarah sat up, groaning as she tried to understand what had happened. _Why is that guy break dancing on the ground?_ She wondered. She glanced around and saw Chris frozen in place, trembling and staring into the air.

There was a sudden crack. Sarah wheeled around and saw her kidnapper on the ground, his neck at an odd angle. Leaning down, she lifted up her captor's weirdo mask. Pulling it away, she stared into his eyes. They were blank. There was nothing. A racking sob shook her body. He was dead.

However horrified she was, it didn't override her protectiveness. She glanced up the hill at Chris. He had collapsed on the ground. Understanding dawned on her. _He had…he had…killed…_ Whatever she did, she must _not _let him find out… he'd be devastated.

She scrambled up the hill to Chris. His pulse was slow and sluggish, and his forehead was covered in sweat. She looked one last time at the body below her. _Jesus, if he was really doing that, he must of used too much energy. _

His forehead felt hot, so she blew on the air. A cool breeze swept around them.

A heavy footstep woke her from her reverie. Sarah darted up, dropping Chris's head harshly on the ground. _Oh, I'll be paying later for that! _She winced. Facing the silver-bearded man, she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You'll have to come through me to come near him!" she warned.

The man chuckled. "You have nothing to fear from us, young Ms. . . ."

The girl hestitated only a moment, but something in the man's eye's made her feel secure, "Sarah Brockett. This is my brother Chris."

"Well, I am honored to meet you. What has happened to your brother?"

"I don't exactly know…" Sarah scrambled for an excuse, knowing that she should keep her powers a secret. "How did those men… and you three appear?"

The man looked piercingly at Sarah. Sarah shuffled under the harsh scrutiny, a blush appearing on her cheeks. The man nodded his head, "Magic."

"No, seriously, how did you do it?" Sarah let down her guard and kneeled again beside her brother. She lifted his heavy head, feeling for the bruise that must have come out of her dropping his head.

She saw a hint of a smile twinge the corner's of the man's lips. "Magic, my dear, we are wizards. The men who surrounded you were simple scoundrels of our world who enjoy terrorizing non-magic folk."

Sarah's mouth dropped open, and for the second time that day, she dropped her brother's head.

The man tsked, "Perhaps we should get your brother inside before you permanently damage his head." The teen nodded numbly, _What kind of crackpot is this guy? Wizards? Non-magic folk?_

Two other's had joined them, one male, the other female. The old man whipped out a stick and waved it. Chris was levitated into the air. Sarah stared at the man. _Wow, I must have fallen asleep! _She pinched herself, _nope…so… wait, wizard? Does that mean Chris is a wizard? Am I one? Can these people help us?_

The man waved his arm in her direction, "Lead away." Sarah walked dazedly back to her house. Chris's body floated eerily along beside her. His breathe was steady, but his chest barely rose. Sarah shivered. He almost looked like a corpse. Sarah remembered those blank eyes, staring up at her…


	2. Arrival

A/N: This is the second chapter… still new at this, so please tell me how good or bad I'm doing. Thanx!

Yogie16 Thanx for reviewing. That was one of my better ideas,no?

Chapter 2: This Definitely Beats Home

The two figures slowly walked into the Great Hall, laden with several overstuffed travel bags. They were escorted by a tall old man with a silvery beard and twinkling eyes. The older of the two strangers was tall, though not as tall as the man who walked beside him. His sandy brown hair and brown eyes contrasted to the sunlight blond hair and deep blue eyes of the girl who walked beside him.

The old man waited a moment, then quietly said" Welcome to Hogwarts. I am, as you know, Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. I hope to assist you in any way I can. Are you both all right?"

The strangers stared around with amazed eyes, taking it in with silent excitement. They appeared young, no older than many of the students who would begin to fill the silent hall, in several days.

The older of the two, a young man of 16, gave a start and said" Oh! Sorry sir Ummm… I think that me and Sarah", he gestured to the girl next to him, "will be okay."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you again, sir. This is going to be the coolest school year we've ever had! Don't you think so, Chris?"

The other youth answered as he pulled off the hood of his sweatshirt, "I sure hope so, because I'm missing a lot of stuff back home for this!"

Dumbledore stood still for a few more moments before glancing at a strange watch on his thin wrist. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to see to some things. I will send Filch along to take your bags to the guest wing. Goodnight."

"See ya professor!" the two new students said.

After he had walked off, Chris started studying the room more closely.

"Geez, what have we gotten ourselves into? I mean look, here we are, in England of all places! I still can't get over the crazy accent that they've got. It's not anything like what we hear in America!" Chris exclaimed

"I know what you mean," said Sarah, who had dropped her bags unceremoniously on the floor and was now gazing up at the star-flecked ceiling. It rose up, and up, mirroring the endless heavens perfectly. The dark night sky twinkled, and Sarah's eye's were filled with wonder. "Who would have thought that all this would have happened to us?"

Chris threw a wry glance her way. "Really? For a while I've been thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ it had something to do with me being some crazy psychic and you being a _psycho_. But ya' never know, I could be wrong."

Sarah walked over and smacked Chris over the head, saying "You're not crazy and I'm NOT psycho! I'm quite sane, thank you very much."

Chris ruefully rubbed his head and retreated. He turned and came face to face with a grumpy man. Chris let out a yelp of surprise, as almost any who found themselves facing a bad tempered, bony man with thin, stringy hair would.

"I'm Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts." He said in a moody voice. Something slinked around Chris's ankles. He looked down, to find a cat's luminescent eyes peering into his own chocolate ones. The cat had matted, tangled fur, and as it stared, Chris felt the cat knew exactly what he was thinking, _Eww! What is that?_

"Nice cat."Sarah commented. She scooped down and crooned softly to the fierce cat. _Sarah, get a grip!_ Chris thought. It seemed the hardest thing to do for Sarah when they left to come to Hogwarts was leaving behind their pets, a dog and a cat.

"That's Mrs. Norris." The scrubby man laughed meanly when the cat hissed at Sarah and clawed her hand.

"Geez! Watch it! Hold your temper, cat!" Mrs. Norris peered at her. A dribble of blood leaked from the three scratches the cat had inflicted on her.

These your bags?" Filch demanded testily.

"Yeah they are. Ummmm… do you know where we're staying, by any chance?"

"Of course" Filch growled, and he started off. The two stared at each other before rushing to catch up.

"Hey! What about our bags? Are you just going to leave them there?" Chris paced quickly to keep up as he asked.

"Yes. They'll be taken care of." They followed Filch up passageways, down staircases, through two hidden doors, and one portrait, and finally stopped in front of a large door. Chris suspected that Filch had lead them around in circles purposely just to get them lost.

"The password is 'Litt'l Red Riding Hood,' and with that, he was gone, his vicious cat trailing behind him.

Sarah looked at Chris, her eyebrows raised, and he shrugged. The door they were facing was large and oaken. No ornaments adorned the door, including a doorknob. "Little Red Riding Hood" stated Chris clearly. On the top of the door, a curly letter '**H** ' appeared, as if an invisible hand had written it. The door swung inward, and Chris and Sarah were met by an amazing sight.

Sarah squealed and took a dive onto the inviting blue and gold couch. She sank deeply into it, giving Chris the impression the furniture ate her up. As his sister bounced about the room, Chris took everything in quietly. A roaring fireplace was set back against one wall. Three couches formed a half-circle around the fire. A thick, plush rug seemed to grow from the floor.

"This _definitely_ beats home!" Chris finally let out, and he waltzed into the room.

Sarah called him over to two doors.

The right door had an engraved 'L', while the left an 'M'. In front of the appropriate door (L for Lady, M for Men) the siblings found their bags. Chris nodded appreciatively,

"Nice service!"

Chris and Sarah gripped their bags, and cautiously opened the doors. Identical bedrooms lay beyond the doors. Sarah walked into her room. _Wow,_ was the only thing that came to mind. The room was large, and one whole wall was a window looking out across the lake. Wispy curtains answered her question of how she would have any privacy. There was a big bureau, for holding clothes, and a desk complete with a quill and ink. The canopy bed was placed in a corner. At a right angle to the door Sarah had currently walked through, was another door. This one revealed a marble bathroom. A jacuzzi sized tub with many faucets was at ground level in the center of the room. A shower stall stood in the corner. On the right, a golden-marble sink was surrounded by a three sided mirror. Opposite that, was a bathroom stall, a full-body mirror covering the outside of one wall.

Sarah met an equally dazed Chris outside his door. "G'night…don't let the bed bugs bite." And with that, they crawled into their beds.


	3. Returning

Hey everybody, here is the third chapter. I know it may seem a little slow now, but its gonna pick up soon. If you read this fec, please review. Even a two woed review helps inspire me to continue writing! Thanx!

Chapter 3: Returning

Harry was laden with thought. After a tense summer with no news of Voldemort and coping with the death of Sirius, he was relieved to be heading back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. He had heard rumors of Death Eater attacks of the continent, but no definite news. Harry only hoped that they could find a way to defeat Voldemort before he gathered too many allies to defeat.

He was jolted out of his revere when the car door of his train compartment slid open and Ron stepped in.

"All right, Harry?"

"Yeah, just glad to be going back to Hogwarts again."

"I know how you feel."

They sat together in companionable silence until Harry spoke up.

"Ron? I noticed that Percy seemed quite secretive the last few weeks before vacation ended. Any idea why?"

"Not to sure, 'arry." Ron said, spraying the seat with crumbs from a pastry he had bought. He swallowed before continuing. "I think it had something to do with a raid he helped with. From what I heard, they chased some Death Eaters all the way to America before catching them. Even with Dumbledore!"

Harry's eyes widened, "They must have been powerful to escape for that long."

"Yeah, but the funny thing is, whenever anyone asks how they caught the Death Eaters, Percy shuts right up and won't say a thing more."

"Weird. We should ask Hermione when she arrives."

Hermione had sent owls to Harry and Ron, explaining that her grandfather had just died, and she had to attend his funeral. She planned to take the Knights Bus and would arrive several days late to school.

At that moment, the door of the compartment opened and a head popped in. It was the head of Colin Creevy. Around his neck hung the ever present camera. He smiled goofily at Harry and Ron. "Mind if I take your picture?" he asked, "I requested Dumbledore to begin a yearbook. I'm to be the photographer! Isn't it jolly?"

Ron shrugged, "No harm." Colin snapped off a shot.

A voice drawled from the hallway, "Oh, look! It's Potty and Weasley. I've got an idea, Creevy, why don't those two be lying on the ground, and I can be standing over them triumphantly. The caption can be, 'Slytherin saves fellow Gryffindor from Breaking Camera Lens.'"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry said. He said it less harshly than he would have in previous years. That summer, the Order had gathered, Harry too, and recruited new members. Draco was one of those newcomers. He didn't explain his reasons for joining, though, so Fred and George came up with a system. Every Death Eater had a tattoo branded on his or her left arm. Similarly, every member of the Order would have a tattoo on their right arm, securing loyalty and confidentiality to the Order. The phoenix shaped tattoo allowed no one to talk about secret information to anyone outside the circle without notification to Dumbledore.

This tattoo, however, was nothing like the Dark Mark. Only Dumbledore could put it on and take it off. If someone wanted out he would remove the tattoo, but all the knowledge he gained from the Order would be lost. This way, no one would feel trapped. Harry had accepted his with a certain amount of pride, knowing it would be something his parents would be proud of.

Draco's sleeve slipped up a bit, and Harry could see that Draco had hidden his fiery mark with a special charm provided by Dumbledore. Harry understood that, if found out, Draco would be shunned and probably be in grave danger if any Slytherin found out about his true loyalty.

Draco sneered and sauntered off, drawing female eyes unintentionally. Ron gave an angry grunt.

"I still can't figure out why he's on our side. I mean look at his parents. His fathers a Death Eater, his mothers from one of the oldest pureblood families, and he's a right slimy git, if you ask me."

"Guess he just believes he on the winning side." Harry said. He gave a sigh and stared out the window as Ron finished his pastry.


	4. Meeting a Weasley Or Two

A/N Thanx to everyone who has reviewed…. Wish there were more of you.. ahh well heres the next chapter. Hope everybody likes it.

Oh and I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters in case anyone wanted to know.(That's a disclaimer)

Chapter 4: Meeting a Weasley

Chris and Sarah stared with wide eyes at Hogsmead. Their first reaction was one of wonder, as they took in the unusual garb of the wholly magical village, and then burning curiosity. They walked slowly down the street, conscious of the looks they were getting.

"You'd think that we were dangerous animals or something, the way they're staring at us," whispered Sarah.

"Well I guess they can tell we're not _really_ entirely normal. I mean we're both American, which has got to be a strange sight. Plus, you and I are probably the only two nonmagical things in a square mile." Chris muttered back.

They continued down the street until one building caught their eyes. It appeared newly built, and bore the name Weasley Wizard Wheezes. In the display window they saw several ordinary items with crazy names like "Canary Cremes" and "Ton Tounge Toffees". Chris caught Sarah's eye and grinned. He slowly walked in and waited for her.

"Oh dear." Sarah sighed. She could sense that her brother was up to no good _again._

She hurried in after him. "Sarah, do you remember the time we gave that farting candy to our uncle?"

Sarah's face oddly contorted, caught between a grin and a scowl, "Yeah, and do you remember how he also just _happened_ to have a flight that night…" They both grinned. Their uncle, a pilot, had been caught in the cockpit of the airplane when the candy took action.

They laughed outright at that. Their laughter drew a man in wizarding robes. "Can I help you? Are you the couple that ordered the box of Rioting Rhino Beatle chocolates?"

They took stock of this stranger, with his bright orange hair and freckled face. He had a wicked gleam in his eye that said only too well that he used many of his own products.

"No sir, we're just looking around." Chris said as he moved to shake the young man's hand. "I'm Chris Brockett and this is-"

"Actually," Sarah butted in, " you're just the person we've been looking for. We're from America and we jus-"

"As I was saying," Chris put in forcefully, " this is my sister Sarah. She gets a little overenthusiastic when it comes to practical jokes, so right now she's going bonkers."

"Gee, thanks," Sarah said dryly while the man chuckled lightly.

"So you're from America?"

"Yep! And now we're going to Hogwarts, did you go there? What's it like? Are the teachers nice? Do you think I'll have fun?" Sarah asked.

Chris rolled his eyes at the man, the man shrugged, "You would get along nicely with Ginny! She seems just as energetic as you sometimes.

"Ginny? Who's she?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"Ginny is my younger sister, I'm George. George Weasley."

"Weasly, hmmm, I remember that name somewhere," Chris broke off. He could swear he had heard it somewhere… where?

Sarah looked strangely at Chris. She remembered perfectly well were she had heard the name, Weasley. Percy Weasley, in fact. But when the name was mentioned, Chris was unconscious. When the name was spoken by Dumbledore, it was after the wizards had attacked them, after Chris had…murdered the man. He had woken up, not remembering anything since before he had passed out. _Could it be he unconsciously remembered what happened? _Sarah hoped to god not.

She interrupted Chris's contemplations, "I think you're imagining things, Chris," She turned to the Weasley, "So what kinda stuff do ya got in here?"

George grinned, "Thought you'd never ask. I'll bring out some of our newer samples, they are genius, if I do say so myself." The man whisked away behind a long row of shelves.

Chris turned to Sarah and whispered, "I don't think he realized that were not magical."

"Should we tell him?" Sarah inquired. "It would be the nice thing to do, y'know.

"Alright, we'll tell him… or we could show him! I bet he takes practical jokes pretty well, don't you think?"

"Hehehe, OK."

'May I help you?" inquired a voice from behind the two teenagers.

The siblings turned, only to find George Weasely behind them. "Woah. That was cool," said Sarah. Somehow, he had crept around them. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked George, looking confused.

"Get behind us after goin behind those shelves… duh. We were just talking to you, George ." Said Chris in a strange voice.

George smirked and said, "I'm Fred, Georges twin. He didn't tell you did he? Never mind, that's a dumb question." As Fred was talking, he kept giving them strange looks. "Hold on a sec… are you Muggles?"

Chris stared at Sarah as he said "I think so… maybe. We aren't magical if that's what you mean. But we can… do stuff. That's why we're going to Hogwarts instead of that school in Salem."

Sarah added " Yeah Dumbledore said something about us being important to someone named … ummmmm… I don't remember…"

"I think it was Moldymort, Sarah. Or something like that." Chris chipped in.

Fred paled a little and said in a quiet voice " I think you mean…. Voldemort."

"Yeah that was it! Voldemort!"

"Shhhh, don't talk about it if you don't have to! Anyway, what wxactly do you mean by being able to do stuff?"

Chris said " Well, I can show you I guess. But Dumbledore said not to spread it around the other students for a while. Can you keep it a little bit of a secret?"

"Sure. I'm part of the Order, so if Dumbledore decides that it should be a secret, I can't tell anyone."

Not sure what the "Order" was, Chris shrugged and said "OK". He then narrowed his eyes and began breathing deeply. Suddenly Fred felt himself being lifted off the ground. He flailed a little until he realized that no movement would affect his balance. "Wicked! What are you doing?"

Chris opened his eyes and Fred fell, landing on his feet. "I can do things with my mind. I guess there isn't really a name for it, but I call it telekinesis. I read it in a book."

Fred just sat there, digesting the information. He then turned to Sarah "And what can you do? The same?"

"No, I can affect the weather. Water mostly." As she said this, she had been pulling vapor from the air and formed a sphere of water in the air. She held it in her hand and suddenly threw it at Chris, who was looking the other way. It hit him on the back of the head and drenched him. "Christ, Sarah! I hate it when you do that!" He narrowed his eyes and Sarah gasped as she was tickled from every direction at once.

"Ahahahahahah! Chris hehe cut it out! HEhahahaha." She cast her arm out at him and suddenly the water covering him froze, causing him to freeze in turn. Chris concentrated harder and the ice shattered, spraying the surrounding area with shards.

"AHHHH What are you doing to my store?" George, the previously missing brother, rushed back into the front of the store.

Chris and Sarah both wheeled around to face him, looking guilty. "Ummmm nothing. Sibling love. Y'know." Sarah mumbled as Fred collapsed with laughter.


	5. Carriage Introductions

A/N : Sorry this is a really short chapter, I just overcame writers block due to some good reviews! Keep them up they actually really help. Pretty soon I'm gonna be asking my readers for good advice or pairings that could happen in this book, so if you want to be a part of this story, give a review!

Sister: Its wasn't writers block, he was just lazy!

"Well, you see, it wasn't really my fault! If Fred hadn't asked, I wouldn't have shown!" said Sarah innocently, smoothing her shirt out innocently. "I only do what people ask of me," she grinned, "I'm a people person!"

George rose one eyebrow, "Definitely like Ginny." He turned to the box he had previously set on the ground. "This is our new-"

"And improved-"

"-set of matchless wands."

"They aren't real-"

"-more just for show."

"But they're mighty fine." Chris and Sarah's head bounced from speaker to speaker. It was like watching a tennis match; watching the ball go from one court to another. The way they talked so smoothly together was amazing.

"And the best part is that they shock whoever picks them up."

"No, that's not the best part! You see, they can change into, say, a mouse, or a rotten banana, whenever you want."

"Our original product changed only when a person picked them up,"

"But this way, you'll be able to control it."

George opened the box. Chris leaned over curiously. Inside, stacked haphazardly, was a pile of what only remotely resembled wands. There were the classical wands, made of wood, but there were also what appeared to be car antennas, frail looking glass wands, and even a forlorn metal bar.

'This is great!" Chris knelt and shifted through the box of wands. "Remember Dumbledore saying we should keep our powers quiet? Well we're going to need wands if he wants us to fit in! Sarah, now no one will know we're not wizards, well, unless we tell them! Very cool!"

George stood back proudly, beaming. Fred knelt down next to Chris, and lifted the box from the ground and placed it on a nearby counter. He took out the wands and placed them out orderly. Chris's eye was immediately drawn to a delicate wand that looked to be made of clear glass. He reached down and picked it up almost dropping it is surprise on discovering that it was a lot stronger than it first appeared. _Definitly the one for me_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Sarah had looked through all the wands. There wasn't one that jumped out at her, but she had an idea…

"Are you ready to pay, Sarah?" Chris asked, still admiring his new wand.

"No, I've already got a wand." She said with a grin.

Chris looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought I had all our money."

Sarah smirked, " I can have whatever wand I want. Look." She held out her hand and water quickly gathered in it, forming what could only be a wand. She clenched her hand and the water froze, turning pure white. "If I keep a tiny barrier of warm water around it, my skin doesn't even get cold!"

George and Fred stared in consternation. "Why didn't we think of that? Fake wands that will melt after a few hours. Its brilliant!" They grinned at the siblings. "This could be our next big product!"

They all laughed. Chris looked at his watch, but found that it was still dead. "Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?"

George answered immediately "Almost five. The other students should be arriving soon." Outside there was a sudden crash of thunder. Gentle rain started falling, a large contrast to the huge noise the sky was making. Chris and Sarah stared mournfully outside, knowing that there was no way to avoid getting soaked.

Chris glanced at Sarah and asked "Any chance of you stopping all that?" Sarah just glared back. Inside he had already knew the answer. It had been last summer when Sarah had tried to stop the rain from falling on them and she had immediately collapsed. When he had managed to drag her back to the house, he had to do some quick lying to their inquisitive parents to explain her exhaustion. No one could halt the raw elements… _Not yet anyway. But we'll get better. I'll get better, so that no one will ever be able to attack us again._

They both said goodbye to the Weasleys. Sarah sighed and pulled Chris out into the rain.

They both started sprinting down the road back towards Hogwarts. Rain splattered onto them, immediately soaking them through and through. Mud splashed from the dirt road onto their clothes. Chris half-pulled Sarah along, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. The young man grumbled at his sister, who's mouth was open, trying to catch the fat drops in her mouth as they ran.

Emerging over the crest of a hill, a train station sprawled out in front of them. They slowed as they noticed what could only be the students. There were hundreds of kids rushing off a large train and into many carriages that seemed to be pulled by large bat winged horses. Sarah pointed these out, but Chris only stared at her in confusion. "What horses? Those carriages aren't hooked to anything. They must be pulled by magic," he said, as if she were crazy.

Sarah just sighed, shaking her head. If he wanted to be like that, she'd let him. The prospect of meeting new people in her current state altered her joy for the rain. All she wished for now was to get out of the rain, and into a warm, dry carriage. She and Chris dashed down the hill. The cold water was starting to trickle down her back, causing her to shiver and run faster. She grabbed the handle of the closest carriage and pulled it open. Before looking, she jumped inside and slammed the door closed.

Chris stared in consternation as the vehicle his sister just jumped into pulled away. He quickly glanced around and shot towards the next nearest carriage. He too pulled open the door and jumped in.


End file.
